Pokemon: Fusion reborn and May Decision
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: This story is a sequel to Ash Big Decision. In this story Ash want May to be his wife and Yugi want Kaiba to do the fusion one more time will May accept and will Kaiba do a fusion with Yugi and what does Misty have plan for Ash and May Please R and R
1. Misty Sercet Revealed

Pokemon: The Fusion is reborn and May decision.

Summary: This Story is the sequel to Pokemon: Ash Big Decision. The story begins at Pallet Town at Professor Oak lab where Yugi, Ash, May, Anabel, Casey, Brock, and Max, and Dawn just saw a Separatist Empire Convoys landing to attack Ash and his Friends and destroy Pallet Town and kill Ash and May . This Convoy is led by Admiral Tai, Lt. Matt, Commander Sora (Tai girlfriend), and Commander Koji, Commander T.K. With Yugi's army is on the way to help Yugi and his friends out it going to take about 2 hours to arrive. In this story Ash will tried to ask May to marry him but will Ash find the right time to ask her? Also in this story Yugi will tried to explain to his partner and friend Seto Kaiba to do the fusion one more time but as you know Kaiba likes to work alone not with Yugi or anyone else. So what will happen will Ash tell May? Will Yugi convince Kaiba to do the fusion for one last time? Could Ash and his friends save Gary and Misty from the Separatist Empire and prevent them form using the 7 Black Star Dragon Balls to summon the Winged Dragon of RA. Read and find out.

Chapter 1: Misty secret Revealed.

We last left our heroes in shock and in fear because they just saw the Separatist Empire Convoys landed at 10 feet from them. When the hanger open up they saw 4 people and a army of Super Battle Droids, Storm troopers, Dark Troopers, and Destroyer Droids, and Battle Droids.

Who are you said Ash?

Well look likes you haven't heard of us before said Admiral Tai.

No we haven't said May.

Tai what I face May maybe I could kill her easy said Sora.

No Sora you can't kill May that our new member job said Tai.

New members said both Casey and Anabel?

Didn't you know Ash that Misty and Gary have joined the Separatist Empire for power and revenge said Matt.

What that impossible Misty is… right here. Where did she go said Brock?

I am right here Brock said Misty.

As Misty appear out of nowhere with black Jedi robe and as she took off her hood and show her face. Not only it shock Ash but it really shock May because she thought that when Misty apologize to May when Misty, Casey, and Anabel attack May to get Ash back but failed what Misty really tried to bring Ash to the Dark Side.

Why Misty why did you betray us said May (With tears in her eyes).

Because you just had to take Ash from me said Misty.

Take Ash from you Misty what do you mean said May?

Well while Ash and Brock went to Hoenn I told Brock to keep a eye on you and Ash and then I never heard from Brock again until I met you before we all went to Mirage Island and I saw you holding Ash hand it hurt me inside. But now May you will die and Ash you will join the Separatist Empire said Misty.

That's enough Misty. Look when you use to be with me during my time in the Kanto Region, Orange Islands, and Johto Region I only like as a friend not as a girlfriend do you now get Misty do you I DON'T LIKE YOU NEVER WILL said Ash.

Well its look like we have no choice said Misty.

Storm troopers, Dark Troopers, Super Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, and Battle Droids get ready for the attack said Admiral Tai.

Roger Roger said Battle Droid 0921

What Tai look up at the sky said Matt.

It can't be said T.K

It's the Republic Alliance their here said Koji.

Damn it fire at Gun ships don't let them land fire at will fire said Tai.

As they fire at the ships the Gun Ships land and about 290 thousand men came out of 20 gun ships and as the battle began Ash wants May to fight Misty but May is still upset cause what Misty said that if Ash was with her May you will have NO CHANCE IN HELL!! Could Ash make May snapped her out of her depression or will Ash have to fight Misty again find out in next Chapter 2: The Battle of Pallet and May secret power Activate and Revealed.

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter and I don not own Pokemon, Star Wars, Digimon, and Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, and Dragonball Z. This crossover was kind of weird but I have seen weirder crossover please put reviews thanks.


	2. The Battle of Pallet Town Pt1

Summary: We last left our heroes being saved by the Republic Alliance Army and while the entire 501st Legion arrive at Pallet Town to help Yugi and his friends and while that's happening Misty just revealed why she join the Separatist Empire and now wants to face May but May can't fight Misty because her heart was broken cause she thought Misty said sorry for almost killing her when May was fighting Casey, Anabel, Misty. What would Ash do? Will he make May snapped out of her depression or will he have to fight Misty again find out in Chapter 2: The Battle of Pallet and May secret power Activate and Revealed.

Chapter 2: The Battle of Pallet Town and May secret power is Activated and Revealed.

May you will face me now said Misty.

No May will not face you I will face you said Dawn.

No Dawn you will not said Ash.

Ash why said Dawn?

Because you can't handle her see too tough for you said Ash

Oh I see then ok I let May fight her or you will fight her Ash said Dawn?

May please snapped out of it you can fight just like last time please May snapped out of it please said Ash.

May said nothing not even a word.

Well Ash I think May have just given up on you said Misty.

Shut up Misty SHUT UP said Ash.

As…Ash said May.

May are you all right said Ash?

I am…I am all right I will fight Misty you and Dawn go to Yugi and take out their troops said May.

All right May. Oh May I love you and May the Force be with you said Ash.

I love you too Ash and May the Force be with you too said May.

Well its look likes that May is awake now. Now May you face me if you lose you give me Ash or I will kill your brother or you could join the Separatist Empire and help us win these Republic Alliance fools said Misty.

No I will never join you and don't you even dare touch my Ash and my brother said May.

Well then May lets begin our fight then said Misty.

You will lose Misty once and for all said May.

As Misty and May teleported and started fighting Ash, Dawn, Yugi, Jaden, Alexis, Casey, Anabel, Joey, Tea, Syrus, Blair were all fighting Separatist Empire Forces led by the digi destineds and they have just landed their AT-AT, AS-ST, AP-PT, Spider Walkers, and Hail Fire droids.(Movie Theme- Star Wars Episode 5 The Battle of Hoth).

As the battle continue Dawn, Anabel, and Casey, were on the new AT-TE Walkers Dawn was on the Cannon, Casey was on the back gun turrets and Anabel was controlling the AT-TE. Meanwhile Jaden and his friends were leading the Air Squadron of The Republic Alliance and Yugi, Joey, and Ash were with the 501st legion taking out the remains of the Separatist Empire.

Ash I want you to help May against Misty hurry you must help her said Yugi.

Why Yugi see could handle Misty herself said Ash.

Because Misty could hurt her with that new move she learn from Takuya said Yugi.

What move said Ash?

The multiple Death Beam Attack said Yugi.

What a minute not that move could that move kill you said Ash

Yes that move said Yugi.

Oh no May said Ash.

As Ash flied to save May Misty was beating May really badly and May was bleeding from the arm and the top of her forehead. Misty was getting ready to kill May until May eyes and her body was glowing which that she was transforming. As Ash arrives to help May Ash saw her glowing.

May are you all right May said Ash.

What going on here said Misty?

Misty you have awaken the power inside of me which means it's over Misty and you will witnessed my new power said May.

As May bandana came off her head and Ash caught the red bandana then he saw her hair glowing from brown to yellow Ash thought (No way is she turning into a Super Sayian but I thought only Yugi, Kaiba, myself, and Jaden could turn into Super Sayian but May can weird). As a big flash came out Ash and Misty cover their eyes. When the flash was gone both Ash and Misty were in shock what they just saw. They saw May transform into a Super Sayian.

It can't be said Misty.

Good job May you finally did it all of that training pay off said Ash.

I told you Misty don't make me use this power but you just have to go over the edge and activated it said May.

Well May you transform what good will that do. You will still lose to me said Misty.

Not a chance Misty you will lose said May.

As May and Misty are getting ready to fight again. As Ash watch them two fight it out Commander Koji came right behind of Ash but Ash knew Koji was behind so Ash teleported and had a stare down between them two. Next time in Pokemon Ash will face Koji and May and Misty will continue fighting each other and Ash will turn into a Super Sayian and Takuya will arrive to confront Yugi. So find out what will happen in Chapter 3: Ash vs. Koji, May vs. Misty, Takuya Revelation.


	3. The Battle of Pallet Town Pt2

Summary: We last left our heroes in a big situation May was still fighting Misty and Ash was watching until Koji arrive. Also Casey, Dawn, and Anabel were leading the AT-TE Walkers Squadron against the AT-AT, AS-ST, AP-PT, and Spider Walkers and Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Blair, and Zane were leading the Republic Alliance fighter squadron and Yugi, Tea, Joey, were fighting along with the 501st legion of the Republic Alliance. What Yugi doesn't know yet that Takuya will arrive to confront him and the entire Republic Alliance. Now Ash will fight Koji and May will still fight Misty and Yugi will find out why Takuya is at Pallet Town with his Separatist Empire attacking Ash hometown find out in Chapter 3: Ash vs. Koji, May vs. Misty, Takuya Revelation.

Chapter 3: Ash vs. Koji May vs. Misty, Takuya Revelation.

Well Ash since you are not fighting anyone I think you should face me if you are tough enough to face me said Commander Koji.

You know Koji I am tough enough to face you but I won't face like this. (Ash takes off his hat and gives it to Pikachu). Pikachu hold my hat for me said Ash.

Pika Pi Pikachu said Pikachu (Ash what are you doing)?

You'll see my friend said Ash.

What are you going to do now Ash said Koji?

I am going to transform just like May did against Misty said Ash.

What that impossible I thought Yugi, Jaden, and Kaiba, and that girl May could turn into a Super Sayian but Ash but how that possible said Koji.

As Ash was still transforming his hair was changing from black to yellow and then a big flash came again and Koji cover his eyes. After Koji open his eyes from the flash he saw Ash transform into a Super Sayian but not a regular Super Sayian but into a Super Sayian 2 only Yugi and Kaiba could transforms into Super Sayian 2 (also Yugi and Kaiba could turn into Super Sayian 4).

My transformation is complete now Koji you will be the first to witness my new transformation said Ash.

Well bring it on Ash let me see what you got said Koji.

As Ash began to fight Koji well May and Misty continue fighting and May had full momentum against Misty.

Take this Misty you no good backstabber BIG BANG ATTACK said May.

Oh yeah take this May OMEGA BLASTER CANNON said Misty.

As both May and Misty move collided together it both hit May and Misty and knocked them both out cold. So their fight ended in a draw. As Yugi and everyone else Dawn, Casey, and Anabel have destroy all of the AT-AT, AS-ST, AP-PT, Spider Walkers, Hail fire droids and Jaden and his friend made the Separatist Empire Fighters retreat and Yugi and his friends and the 501st legion took out the final 20 troops and battle droids. They thought that the battle was over. Until a Separatist Empire Shuttle landed and Yugi had a concerned look and thought (it can't be). As shuttle door open came 2 people one person was with a black Jedi robe and the hood cover his head and Emperor Takuya the leader of the Separatist Empire. Yugi and his friends saw him come out and Yugi said.

Well if it isn't Takuya my former apprentice so what brings you here at Pallet Town I already know that you took the 7 Black Star Dragon balls and the Winged Dragon of RA card and tell Gary to take off his hood we know that's him said Yugi.

What Gary is that really you said Dawn?

Hello Dawn, Brock, Max, Casey, Anabel where Ashy boy and May said Gary.

How could you Gary first Misty now you why Gary why said Brock?

Because Brock it was always about Ash and May this Ash and May that me and Misty got sick of hearing everything about Ash and May. So me and Misty went to Takuya and explain him how we wanted join to the Separatist Empire and Takuya said ok we could but if we did a favor which was steal the 7 Black Star Dragon Balls and that Winged Dragon of RA card said Gary.

You are a fool Gary you join them because of Ash and my sister said Max

That's right said Gary.

All right Takuya why are you really here said Yugi?

I came to tell you my revelation said Takuya.

What said Yugi?

Yep my revelation said Takuya.

Well what is it then you jerk said Joey.

Joey clam down my friend said Yugi.

My revelation is when I get back on Naboo I will able to summon once again the Egyptian God the Winged Dragon of RA and then no one will stop us said Takuya.

You are a fool Takuya you know as I know that no one and I mean NO ONE can't control the Winged Dragon of RA remember when your former member of the digi destined Capt. Davis was killed by the Winged Dragon of RA you know I had to seal it in the card for good said Yugi.

That was 4 years ago now I will control it and nothing bad will this time. Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K, get in the shuttle and Gary find Koji and your girlfriend Misty now said Takuya.

Yes my master said Gary.

As Gary left to find Koji and Misty Ash and Koji were still continuing fighting each other and Ash was winning against Koji and when Gary arrive at the battleground where Misty and May were still knock out cold from their battle as Gary pick Misty up he saw May moving and he quickly pick up and left. Then he went to find Koji which he wasn't that far from Misty and May battleground.

Take this Ash FINAL FLASH said Koji.

Oh yeah Koji take this ANGRY KAMEHAMAHA WAVE BLAST said Ash.

As both blast beams collided Koji had put more power into his Final Flash but then Ash put almost his whole energy in the Kamehamaha blast with one arm and Ash almost got Koji beat until Gary called him.

Koji it's time to leave Takuya orders said Gary (carrying Misty on his shoulders).

But what about my battle with Ash said Koji.

Forget him you can get him next time said Gary.

Gary is that you said Ash?

Yep it's me I have join the Separatist Empire with Misty for revenge said Gary.

But why Gary why I thought we were friends said Ash.

Well not anymore. When you came back from the battle frontier everyone talk about you and May and me and Misty got sick of it now the next time we meet you and May face me and Misty said Gary.

I don't know said Ash.

What is Ashy boy is a sacred to fight his former friends said Gary.

No I am not a sacred of you Gary Oak I'll fight you the next time we'll meet said Ash.

I hope so Ash I hope so. Its look like we have to leave now see you next time Ashy boy said Gary.

As Gary and Koji and a knock out Misty being carry by Gary left as well Takuya and the digi destined left to the shuttle. Ash went to May to see if she was all right. When he got to May he downgrade into his normal self and May who was already downgraded from Super Sayian into her normal self.

May can you hear me May are you all right that was one heck of a battle you fought against Misty there I thought you had that fight won. Too bad you and Misty were both knock out from the blast you two made said Ash.

Yes Ash I am fine. You had a great fight too against Koji too said May.

Thanks May said Ash.

But would of have thought you can turn into a Super Sayian 2 Ash that was cool but I thought you could only turn Super Sayian 1 like me said May.

Yea I thought I did but when I saw you fighting Misty the hidden power inside of me turn on and that's how I turn into a Super Sayian 2 said Ash.

Oh I see. Hey Ash let's go back to Yugi and the others said May.

All right then let's go said Ash.

What Ash I must give you something first said May.

As May give Ash a kiss on lips again this time it was a 3-4 minute kiss. As they return to Yugi and the others Ash and May went to the recovery room to recharge their energy and let their wounds heal. Ash had wounds in his arms and forehead and May had wounds in legs, forehead, and arms. What will Yugi do Takuya had taken the Black Star Dragon Balls and the Winged Dragon of RA card and had made Gary and Misty join the Separatist Empire and Will Yugi find Seto Kaiba? Find out in Chapter 4: Yugi and Kaiba Reunite and Ash tells May his Big Secret.

Author's note: There are 3 Chapters done I don't how many I will put yet and PLEASE PLEASE PUT REVIEWS thanks.


	4. The Aftermath of The Battle of Pallet

Summary: We last left ours heroes at Pallet Town where it has been 4 hours since their battle against the Separatist Empire and where Ash just saw his former friend Gary join the Separatist Empire along with Misty. Now Ash wants to know why he has joined the Separatist Empire. Also Kaiba come back to see Yugi but for what reason? Read and find out.

Chapter 4: Yugi and Kaiba Reunite and Ash tells May his Big Secret.

Its has been 5 hours since the battle at Pallet Town Ash has been at his house depressed because his former friend Gary had join the Separatist Empire along with Misty Ash former friend as well. May was asking everyone were Ash at until Dawn told her that Ash was at his house.

Are you sure Dawn that were Ash is at said May?

Yea I am sure May said Dawn.

Thanks Dawn said May.

No problem May said Dawn.

As May went Ash house to see him everyone else was getting ready to leave Pallet Town and the planet Thule were the rest of the Republic Alliance are at. As May knock on Ash door Ash open the door and he said.

Hey May said Ash.

Hey Ash are you okay said May?

No not really said Ash.

It's about Gary is it said May.

Yeah it is said Ash.

I know you and I have lost both our friends to the Separatist Empire but we have no choice but to fight them said May.

Your right May we have to fight them. But what happens if they are stronger then us said Ash?

Then we must train even harder to get better then them alright said May?

Alright May and thanks for cheering me up said Ash.

No problem Ash (as May kissed Ash on cheek) said May.

As May was about to leave Ash room Ash stopped her and he now wanted to tell her his big secret.

May wait said Ash.

What is it Ash said May?

Well May you and me have been going out for a year and a half and we have been though every obstacle and every pokemon gyms for me on pokemon contests for you and now I feel that we could take our relationship to next level said Ash.

Ash are you saying what I think your saying said May (tears in her eyes).

Yes I am. (As Ash got on one knee and said) May will you marry me said Ash (as he show the ring to May).

Yes Ash yes I will marry you said May.

Yes, Yes, Yes May IS GONNA TO BE MY WIFE said Ash!!!!!!!

As Brock and Dawn come to the door they saw May left hand and it had a ring in her left finger. Dawn said.

May are you marrying Ash said Brock and Dawn.

Yes I am said May (holding Ash hand).

All right Ash and May said Dawn.

Thanks Dawn said Ash and May.

Why does everything good happens Ash why said Brock (as Brock went to coward in the corner of Ash room and Ash, May, and Dawn started to laugh).

So why are you two here said Ash?

Oh just to tell you that Seto Kaiba is arriving at Pallet Town in two minutes said Dawn.

Seto Kaiba said May and Ash?

Yes him why what wrong said Dawn?

Well Dawn it that Yugi had told us that him and Kaiba had some problems in the past so Kaiba left the Republic Alliance so he could beat the Separatist Empire alone but he didn't that well said Ash.

Why said Dawn.

Because the last time Kaiba wanted to face Takuya alone but when he was fighting Takuya he lost pretty badly and Yugi never arrive to help him but Yugi still was a little angry at him. Now Yugi wants Kaiba to come back to the Republic Alliance and to do a fusion one more time and Yugi had told me and May that only way to beat Takuya and the Winged Dragon of Ra as well. If Kaiba accept Yugi's offer and destroy the Separatist Empire once and for all then the balance of power is back at us if not we are in trouble said May.

Guys Kaiba just landed said Anabel.

As a Shuttle landed at Ash front yard Yugi, Ash, May, and everyone else waited for shuttle door to open. As the door open Yugi and everyone else saw three people come out. The three people were Chazz Princeton, Kaiba brother Mokuba, and Kaiba himself.

Welcome Kaiba said Yugi.

Hello Yugi. Are these the two chosen one you told me about said Kaiba?

Yes they are the two chosen one I told you about said Yugi.

It nice to meet you Mr. Seto Kaiba sir and my name is May and this is my boyfriend and soon to be husband Ash said May.

Hello Kaiba said Ash.

Hello Ash and May said Kaiba.

Kaiba we need to talk said Yugi.

Ok let talk Yugi said Kaiba.

As Yugi and Kaiba went to inside Ash house and talk about the situation.

So Takuya got the Winged Dragon of RA and the 7 Black Star Dragonballs and Ash friends Gary and Misty have joined the Separatist Empire right Yugi said Kaiba.

Yep that right now we don't what do next Kaiba we are in trouble right now said Yugi.

So Yugi what the other thing you wanted to tell me said Kaiba?

Well Kaiba I want to do the Fusion with you one more time to beat Takuya said Yugi.

What!!!!!!! Yugi are you nuts that what you brought me all the way from Rhen Var Command Center for no Yugi no I will not do the fusion with you I am so sorry said Kaiba.

As Kaiba left Ash house and Yugi look upset Yugi thought to himself and said (I am sorry too my friend).

Hey Seto did you finish talking Yugi said Mokuba

Yeah I did let's go now Chazz are you coming with us said Kaiba.

No I am staying sorry Kaiba said Chazz.

It's ok Chazz hey Yugi it's a good General you will be a great pilot with him and May the Force be with you my friend said Kaiba.

Thanks Kaiba May the force be with you too my friend said Chazz.

As Kaiba and Mokuba left Pallet Town and went back to Rhen Var Command Center. As Ash and his friends saw the shuttle leave Pallet Town everyone else were about to head to the planet Thule to regroup with rest of the Republic Alliance. Ash and May are both happy that they both getting married but could they defeat Gary and Misty well find out in the next Chapter 5: Heading to Thule and Yugi new training system Pt 1 Please put Reviews.


End file.
